fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapati Lola
Chapati Lola is the announcer for the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Appearance Chapati is a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face is unusual: Square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. He is bald,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 14 so he uses wigs. So far, four of them were seen: a neatly combed one, a second one very similar to the first, but longer in the sides and forming an inverted "V" in the junction, a third one which is a neck cut with a slight bangs, and a fourth blondFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 2 curved one. For attire he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads "Grand Magic Games". Personality Chapati seems to be a kind gentleman as he greets Yajima, his commentator, nicely. He also seems to be pretty enthusiastic about his job as well. He works trying to make the events exciting as possible, usually praising the Mages' strength, being surprised by some moves and expressing the feelings of the audience. Given the fact that he has several wigs, Chapati should be a man that cares much about his appearance. He also has a good knowledge about the the Guilds and its members, as he identifies the most powerful Mages and the recent ones, as well as some Magics. Chapati knows very well how to explain rules to the competitors and how to narrate an event or fight in a way that will make the audience excited. According to his meeting with Jenny Realight, he likes young women, and got his heart beating intensively when she announced during her battle with Mirajane Strauss that the loser would make naked shots for Sorcerer Magazine. Also, according to his behavior during Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy battle, he has a strong obssession towards cute, very young girls, as he was even more excited by them than during the swimsuit contest between Mirajane and Jenny, not to mention that Jenny stated that his preferences were towards younger girls. All these traits seems to portray Chapati as a lolicon (a person who likes petite, child-looking girls). Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Chapati introduces himself to the crowd, as well as the commentator, Yajima. He then introduces Jenny Realight as the guest speaker for the first day of the tournament. Chapati introduces each team as it comes out. When Raven Tail arrives, the crowd gets confused as to how a Dark Guild is competing. Chapati informs the crowd that recently Raven Tail has become a Legal Guild, thus allowing them to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 8-18 He then announces the second team to complete the Preliminary, Team Fairy Tail B. The Teams, as well as the audience, got surprised by the fact that Fairy Tail is competing with two teams. Chapati then explains that it's allowed, but despite the advantage, the teams will have to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-8 After announcing the team that got the first place, he proceeds to explain the rules of the Events and Battles. The first event, Hidden, is announced, and all the teams send their competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 14-19 Chapati then explains the rules of the first event, and dramatically starts it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 19-21 During the event, the trio of commentators talk about the competitors and what they could do to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 2-3 In the end, Rufus is declared the winner, putting Sabertooth in the top of the ranking, while the two Teams of Fairy Tail bitterly get the last positions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 21-22 Chapati announces the first two Mages to battle: Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona. The battle begins, and it's described by Chapati as a tough and intense one, with both sides giving the best they could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 However, Flare takes Asuka Connell as a hostage, preventing Lucy from fighting. After that, as noticed by Chapati, the battle becomes one-sided, without apparent reason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 4 However, Natsu Dragneel finds out Flare's plan, giving Lucy the opportunity to fight back using the powerful spell Urano Metria. The spell is, however, secretly erased out by Obra of Raven Tail. No one seems to understand, only Yajima notices that something was wrong with the battle. Flare then is declared the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 18 Chapati then proceeds to narrate the remaining,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 three,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 matches, the last in which he loses his wig for the first time. As it ends, Chapati announces the final ranking of the first day, and invites the audience to come for the second day as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 In the second day, Jason, a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine, joins Chapati and Yajima in the commentator's stand. Chapati is shown with a new wig, explaining the rules and narrating the second event, Chariot. The event is won by Bacchus, the reserve member of Team Quatro Cerberus, that amazes all the audience with his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 2-11 For the second day's Battle Portion, Chapati announces that he's acting as the referee, since it's Mato's day-off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 13 It starts with Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi, which Chapati calls "Hound vs. Serpent", in reference to the combatant's motifs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 Kurohebi wins the fight, but ends it maliciously, ripping off Toby sock, an act that comoves even Chapati, that though that both would shake hands respectfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 12-13 The second battle was an outstanding match that left all the audience amazed by the competitors' abilities until the last second, that resulted in Elfman's win and Chapati's exaltation of Fairy Tail's rebirth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 21-25 In the third battle the commentators act as judges like in a Model Contest, but the competitors don't yield an inch to each other, making Chapati decide the winner in the last set. Confident of her victory, Jenny proposes Mirajane a bet: The loser will pose naked for the Sorcerer Magazine, shocking Chapati and making his heart beat faster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 13-16 The event then becomes a quick fight, that ends with Jenny's defeat. The second day ends with Kagura Mikazuchi demonstrating the true strength of Mermaid Heel in her battle against Yukino Aguria, making another amazing battle for the audience. Chapati loses his wig again during this match, that surprisingly ends the day with zero points for Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 18 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, he introduces Lahar as the day's guest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 2 It starts with the Pandemonium Event, in which the participants must kill monsters inside a temple in order to earn points and progress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 10-12 However, Erza Scarlet decides to defeat all the monsters alone, leaving Chapati, alongside the entire audience, in shock. After watching Erza's spectacular performance, Chapati, amazed, remembers the audience of the strongest Guild of seven years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 19-20 After recovering himself from tears, Chapati announces the secondary event, MPF, a device used to measure the Mages' Magical Power level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 5 Chapati praises the performance of the Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear and the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis, but then is again amazed by a Fairy Tail Mage, this time Cana Alberona, that gets the maximum score in the device.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-18 During the third battle of the third day, Laxus Dreyar vs. "Alexei", Chapati and the audience are instantaneously caught by "Alexei" in an illusion of him beating Laxus. While they see a Laxus unable to touch "Alexei", outside of the illusion the masked man reveals to be Raven Tail's Guild Master, Ivan Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 12-17 He and his team try to force Laxus to tell the localization of Lumen Histoire, Fairy Tail's biggest secret, but Laxus defeats them and dissipates the illusion, leaving the entire audience shocked and confused.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 9-13 Chapati then announces that Raven Tail is disqualified and banned for three years from the Games, and proceeds to announce the fourth battle of that day: Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 As the two girls meet in the center of the arena to fight, Chapati happily flails around, claiming that the mere cuteness of the two girls has made his day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 3 After both girls unleash an enormous wind attack and his wig is blown off, Chapati disregards his baldness, grabs his microphone and leans as far over the commentators desk as he can get, claiming he is lost for words to describe the cute Mages' battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 9 As the crowd continues to be shocked by the fight and the Magic abilities being displayed, Chapati simply grows more and more excited, much to his co-commentators embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 11 As Wendy and Chelia begin fighting physically, he gets more excited as he comments that it is a clash of tiny fists for the strength of their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 16 He then expresses how moving the ending was, referring himself to an old man and states that the third day is over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 20 With a new wig and a new guest, Chapati starts the fourth day with the Naval Battle event, that consists of knocking opponents out of a giant water sphere. Chapati shows himself excited because most of the participants are girls in their bikinis, and because of this even forget that Rocker is participating too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 6 However, he again shows his obssession towards young girls, cheering for Chelia and asking Fairy Tail A why didn't they send Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 11 At the end of the match, Lucy Heartfilia and Minerva are the final two competitors, and Chapati announces the special rule: If one of them is knocked out within five minutes, this one will receive the least amount of points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 Minerva then starts to brutalize Lucy inside the sphere before hanging her out of it, winning the event. Chapati notices that Lucy hasn't moved for a while and wonders if she's alright.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 23 After the end of the Event, the Team Fairy Tail A goes to the arena help Lucy, getting angry at Minerva. Thus, Team Sabertooth arrives in front of Minerva, and the teams face each other hostility. Chapati gets shocked and states that there's an explosive situation between them, but no fights occur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 5 After this, Chapati announces how will the Tag Battle Portion work, as well the match-ups, saying that the most expected fights will be between Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth. He then proceeds to announce the newborn Team Fairy Tail, that gets applauses and praises from the audience, in contrast with the mockings of the first day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 11-16 The tag battles begin soon after, and Chapati commentates his way through the first two, remaking on the great fights that they were. Then, when he has to announce the final tag battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, Chapati builds the tension between the four Dragon Slayers, hyping up the audience for the battle to come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 17-24 The battle soon begins, and much to Chapati and the audience's shock, Natsu and Gajeel quickly gain the upper hand in the fight, pushing the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth back. Chapati voices his disbelief at this, echoing that of the crowds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 20 The two Sabertooth Mages do not accept this though, and quickly begin unleashing some of their strongest moves, however Natsu and Gajeel are still able to hit them. Chapati, in a flurry of astonishment, turns to Yajima to have his opinion on the fight, to which Yajima responds saying that the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers are simply outmatched.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 When Sting and Rogue later seem to fall for good, Chapati starts questioning whether the match can possibly end in such a way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 37 The match does not end that way however, as Sting and Rogue pull out their strongest form, almost effortlessly going into Dragon Force. When Sting then goes even further by telling Rogue to stand down so he can take both Fairy Tail Mages by himself, Chapati stands gob-smacked, commenting on the dramatic turn the battle has taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 6 Natsu and Gajeel later fall to one of Sting's very powerful attacks, and Chapati dramatically questions whether they are down for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 23 References Category:Characters Category:Male